


soot-stained

by tigriswolf



Series: autobiography [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Depression, Gen, Grief, Healing?, Hope vs. Despair, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: I have actually written three poems since the start of the month. This is the first (and only, so far) to be typed up.This, too, shall pass--so they say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: soot-stained  
> Written February 16, 2017

It aches  
continually  
My body  
My heart  
My soul  
so tired  
I trudge on

I wish it were over  
but time alone heals  
so they say  
This too shall pass  
so they say  
Trudging,  
I hold on

Dreaming  
asleep or awake?  
Yes  
always yes  
Minutes days weeks  
Months are gone  
but it feels like just yesterday—

Time heals  
Hurt fades  
Memory softens  
Soon again my soul will sing—  
everyone says

Hope is all I have now  
Hope that they are right  
and this too will pass  
This will pass  
Asleep or awake it all feels the same  
but it will pass

I trudge  
I crawl  
I weep  
—I hope

—I hope—

Trudging,  
I hold on  
—Hoping  
I hold on

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853745) by [redlipstickkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses)




End file.
